Vier
Vier is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita associated with the story Idle Series. He is an amnesiac working under private military contractors. Appearance Vier appears as a young man of lanky physique and somewhat of a androgynous face which he covers the right side of it with long bangs. His outfit regularly consists of black singlet overlay with a plain shirt and a pair of long pants. Formally, he wears a stylized dark jacket. ;Alts Battle ---- ---- Vier Strayed – Invade. Assassinate. Evacuate. ---- Vier is a Strayed, specializing in quick bursts of sudden aggression to overwhelm unsuspecting foes. With a new-type armored unit, Vier is able to retain movement (but he cannot do anything else) while entering mech form by hitting any direction of the D-Pad, and there are no delays in alternating forms or performing any actions. Also, unless noted, Vagrant will always appear beside Vier upon being summoned. A mini meter called "EN Meter" that is divided into four cartridges is present below Vier's health bar; switching mode at specific frames/action will allow Vier to perform Switch-Cancel, which revert his form while having the mech retaining its specific actions at the cost of 1 cart. This makes mode switching important to reinforce Vier's consecutive attacks. The mecha is also immune to flinching when hit with a Brave attack, though all damage received will be multiplied by 2 and removes 1 cart from the EN Meter. Furthermore, if Vier himself is hit in his mech form, the mech immediately cancels the attack. If the EN Meter is empty, Vier cannot enter mech mode; though the meter will restore itself overtime. Vier always start out the match with 2 cartridges on the EN Meter. Personal Brave Attacks Normal= |-| Mech= HP Attacks Normal= |-| Mech= EX Mode Vier's Ex Mode is Nth Breaker, where he removes his glasses while Vagrant gains 8 ethereal blades that augments its attacks. Apart from the standard Regen for both forms, the additional buffs he receives depends on what form he is in; in his normal form, he gains the ability Ghost Trick, which allows him to perform Trice 9 times in a row without requiring cool down. In mech form, Vagrant gains the ability "Bounded Vector", which the 8 ethereal blades increases its attack range/damage and cuts all damage received by 90% (after multiplied by 2). Everytime Vier enters Ex Mode, his EN Meter will be fully recharged and performing Switch-Cancel will only consume 1/2 cart. Vagrant also gains a new HP attack, Overbound, triggered by pressing R + , where Vagrant roars and release a circular red line extending forth, knocking away the opponent in its vicinity. If Trice is inputted during Overbound's hit-confirm, Vier automatically performs a free Switch-Cancel and teleports towards the opponent. Vier's Ex Burst is Grave Execution. In his Ex Burst Vier commands the 6 Bounded Vector to lock down the opponent. The player must then perform at least 80% Switch-Cancels during the lock-down sequence, in which Vier reinforces the attack with his gun. A perfected Ex Burst result in Vagrant hauling up the opponent into the air before slamming him/her to the ground. Vier then fires a shot commanding the Bounded Vector to pin the downed opponent, ending with Vagrant charging forward at lightning speed to cut down the opponent with an supercharged Heatblade. His failed Ex Burst ends with Vagrant performing a powerful sword rend with its leg instead. Equipment Vier can equip the following: Daggers, Guns, Shields, Bangles, Hats, Clothing, Thrown, and Grappling. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Funky Dealer'' *''World Map Theme: Footsteps in the Night Sky'' *''Battle: The Lucky One'' *''Infinity Vier: Let's Go'' Rival Battle *''Vs Redrum: Baroque Virus'' *''Vs Sanna: Call'' *''Vs Nelo: Eon/Paul Udarov Remix'' *''Vs Concord: Dominator'' Quotes Default= |-| Default specific (A)= |-| Default specific (B)= |-| Default specific ©= Category: Characters